


Новое назначение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Примечание автора: На ключевую фразу «И спетые мною песни – лишь эхо вдалеке, как шум ветряной мельницы» (Deep Purple «Soldier of fortune»)





	Новое назначение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assignment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463736) by Independence1776. 



> Примечание автора: На ключевую фразу «И спетые мною песни – лишь эхо вдалеке, как шум ветряной мельницы» (Deep Purple «Soldier of fortune»)

– До сих пор не верится! – бормотал Маглор себе под нос, впихивая в рюкзак запасную накидку. – Ну вот как?! Как, во имя Силы, Совет мог назначить Даэрона моим напарником, мы же переубиваем друг друга!  
«Вы – лучшие музыканты Ордена джедаев, мастер Феанорион», – передразнил он кого-то, – Лучшие музыканты, как бы не так! Они просто хотят, чтобы мы переросли наше соперничество. Да ни в жизнь.  
Тем не менее, строго в обозначенное время он подошел к кораблю. Тот вполне соответствовал их легенде – странствующий дуэт певцов и музыкантов. И все ради того, чтобы проникнуть на территорию криминального синдиката, что обосновался на какой-то захудалой планетке и, в свою очередь, использовал шоу-бизнес в качестве прикрытия.  
Само собой, Даэрон уже угнездился в кресле пилота.  
– Ну?  
Маглор запрыгнул в кресло второго пилота и пристегнул ремни.  
– Закончим с этим побыстрее. И, во имя Силы, скажи, что ты все же тренировался с лазерным мечом.  
– А если бы ты больше уделял внимания музыке, может, и был бы лучшим певцом, а не одним из, – Даэрон потянул за штурвал, поднимая корабль в небо. – Но сомневаюсь. Последняя твоя песнь смахивала на ветряную мельницу: вертится себе, гонит что-то из ниоткуда в никуда и в сущности бесполезна, хотя звучит приятно.  
Маглор зарычал и сжал подлокотники. Он не убьет Даэрона. Он не убьет Даэрона. Нет, не убьет.   
Но о-о, Совет заплатит за это назначение.  
Заплатит по полной программе.


End file.
